


These Walls

by thisaccountisdone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaccountisdone/pseuds/thisaccountisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot inspired by talks on my dash about Derek building up walls and pretending to be someone he's not to keep people out. I've always thought Stiles would be the one insistent on breaking them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Walls

Stiles looks down at Derek with sad eyes. "You can't keep doing this," he says quietly. Derek doesn't respond. "Derek look at me."  
  
Derek slowly looks up. His eyes are no longer a burning red. They're the eyes of a boy forced to grow up too fast. They're the eyes of someone who can't pretend anymore. "I know," Derek replies quietly.   
  
Stiles bites his lip. He almost became this once. He almost pushed everyone away. But Scott was there to stop him and Derek was alone. "You have me, you know?"  
  
"I know," Derek repeats.   
  
He can see it all through Derek's eyes. Sixteen when he lost everything. Still trying to find his place in a world he doesn't quite belong in. Then it's all ripped away and, when he thinks he has the pieces back together, it's ripped away again. He doesn't know what Derek's life in New York was like but maybe he was able to be happier.   
  
But Stiles can see it all through his eyes- eyes that are much too innocent for what they've seen. He has a false sense of security hiding behind the red glow but it's not him. It's a front he puts on to keep everyone out. Stiles can see himself in those eyes constantly beating on the door until Derek is forced to let him in.  
  
It's for the best, isn't it? Derek is getting more and more like Peter every day. But if Stiles is there, he can save him. He can help Derek tear those walls down and become his own person. "I'm here for you," Stiles says.  
  
For the third time, Derek says, "I know."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know." 


End file.
